


Boy Time

by Braindead1595



Series: twenty one drabbles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, It's pretty cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Jish spending time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's seriously cheesy.  
> I needed something fluffy.

Josh giggled slightly. He was scrolling through his Twitter, leaning against the headboard of the hotel bed. Tyler layed beside him, head leaned against Josh‘s shoulder.  
They both enjoyed these moments while being on tour; just relaxing and being on the internet.  
Boy time.  
Suddenly Tyler‘s phone slipped out of his hand. When Josh looked over he noticed that the other fell asleep. He smiled and went back on his phone.  
Ignoring his slightly numb arm, he tried not to move, avoiding to wake Tyler up.

Later when Mark found them they were both sound asleep, cuddling with each other.


End file.
